Talk:The 47th Fear Games/@comment-24561298-20160817214822
Well, advice is going to be... brief. Also, Spoilers, kinda. Skagen: Great job on that 10! You definitely caught the capitolites' and the gamemakers' attention with it. So far, you have become the leader of a team and the third favorite in the capitol! I never thought you could get there! Either way, enough talk. You have great leadership skills so use that to your advantage. You don't have any of your preferred weapons or any other type of hand-used weapons besides the launchers and the handguns in your base and that is a slight disadvantage. However, you're smart and a quick-learner so I want you to be honest with your teammates and let them know about what you don't know what to use at all and let them help you learn about it. When you come clean with this, you won't sound dumb or incompetent and will rather sound strangely humble by accepting the fact of your ignorance. Make sure to let them know that you are still the one who leads the team and also, distribute relatively evenly the supplies and weapons, giving a bulletproof vest to all of your teammates and hiding at least one weapon of each kind in a place that only you, the second-in-command and another trustworthy teammate will know of, in case either of them dies. Give whatever weapon your teammates are more comfortable with, as that is what a leader does: bring out the best talents out of the people he leads, instead of opressing them with whatever you want. You are mostly a melee attacker, but I'm sure you can learn how to use a handgun relatively quickly and become proficient at it. Also keep with you whatever seems like could be personally useful to you in the future without carrying so much that it weighs you down and hinders your performance. Make sure that at least most of your alliance like you and respect you (and maybe to an extent, fear you, but never in the wrong way). I know it will be hard for you but try to personally befriend someone and try your best at trying to trust them, but not too much. If they are fishy, then you will know not to trust them. Stay alert and think always ahead. Overall, be a good, likeable, respectable and maybe even innocent boy (even if we both know you're not). Brighton: I'm seriously hyped for you. You are good with any range of attack, and long-range is your close-second best. Since you are good with the bow and arrow, I want you have one and have as many arrows as you can (I believe 12 would be reasonable). Also, get our hands on a bulletproof vest, any sensor/scope, a sniper rifle, and a handgun. You are not the strongest, but if you can carry around a javelin without being weighed down by it, then by all means have one, as you should be decent with it. Lilah: You are doing great. Even if you aren't really noticed yet, I do think that you may be on some people's radar. You had a good score for someone that isn't a career and you are in a safe and fitting team. I want you to get at least: a handgun/wristgun, some type of twin or matching blades (preferrably daggers), a concussion/smoke grenade (if you can both, then great), as many throwing knives as you can and if possible, 2-4 vials of poison. You shoudl know quite a bit about toxicology. I am ware that I didn't write anything for Brighton or Skagen, btu I've been busy today, so I'll try to post them their advice when I can.